Unspoken Feeling
by AngelClouds114
Summary: Siwon dan Sooyoung yang 'dibantu' anggota Suju dan SNSD untuk jadian. Jadikah mereka jadian  ?  aarrgghh... tidak bisa buat summary. ff pertama author sparkin08. langsung baca ya readers :3 maap kalo ffnya kepanjangan
1. Chapter 1

**UNSPOKEN FEELING**

**FF pertama saya jadian mian kalo mengecewakan. **

**WARNING!  
><strong>

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan couple-couple nya silahkan untuk menutup tab ff ini daripada author harus babak belur digebukin readers~  
><strong>

**Main Cast: Choi Siwon and Choi Sooyoung**

**Other Cast: Super Junior and SNSD members**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 1/belom ditentukan  
><strong>

**~Sooyoung Pov~**

Latihan hari ini cukup melelahkan. Apalagi aku harus jadi bintang tamu di Sukira malam ini. "Sooyoung, ayo cepat." Kata Yuri yang sudah jalan duluan ke arah van. "Iya tunggu Eonni." Kataku sambil berlari menyusul Yuri. Di dalam van sudah ada Tiffany, Taeyeon, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Siwon. Aku memang bersemangat untuk siaran karena ada Siwon. Selama perjalanan, aku hanya mendengarkan lagu dari iPod. Lalu aku menyikut Taeyeon yang dari tadi secara diam-diam memperhatikan leader Super Junior yang duduk di sebelah supir. Muka Taeyeon langsung memerah dan dia berbisik -apa sih- dengan malu. Lalu aku memberinya earphone-ku yang kanan. Dia langsung memerah lagi. Taeyeon suka sekali dengan lagu Lucky-nya Jason Mraz dan Collbie Calliat. Katanya itu cocok banget sama perasaannya sekarang, menyukai sahabatnya sendiri alias Park Jung Soo-nya Super Junior. Ah Eonni Eonni.

30 menit kemudian...

Aku jalan beriringan dengan Yuri-Eonni menuju ruang studio. "Eonni kenapa sih dari tadi melihat ke belakang mulu? Eunhyuk-Oppa ada di depan." Bisikku kepada Yuri yang memang menyukai Eunhyuk. "Ih kau ini. Aku sedang memperhatikan Taeyeon dengan Teukie-Oppa. Aku curiga kalau mereka pacaran diam-diam." Jawab Yuri sambil berbisik. "Masa sih? Padahal aku lihat mereka masih malu-malu deh pas latihan." Kataku. "Ya makanya mereka malu-malu mungkin baru jadian kali." Jawab Yuri asal. "Eonni cemburu ya?" Godaku.

"Ih kau ini. Siapa yang cemburu? Aku bilangin Siwon-Oppa nih kalau kau menyukainya."

"Oh ya sudah aku bilangin Eunhyuk-Oppa juga kalo Eonni menyukainya."

"Ah sudahlah abaikan." Kata Yuri lalu duduk di sebelah Tiffany. Kursi di sebelahku masih kosong. Lalu Leeteuk dan Taeyeon masuk bersamaan disusul Siwon. Karena hanya tempat duduk di sebelahku yang masih kosong, akhirnya Siwon duduk di sebelahku. Yuri menyikutku. Aku Cuma bisa terdiam malu.

"Annyeong para pendengar, jumpa lagi dengan host yang paling ganteng di sini, Lee HyukJae."

Langsung saja sang Leader Suju menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk pake kertas script yang lumayan tebal.

"Aku juga ganteng kok." Kata Leeteuk gak mau kalah.

"Hyung, tapi tetap saja aku yang paling ganteng." Jawab Eunhyuk ngeyel. Ya, kalau menurut Yuri, kataku dalam hati.

"Jumpa juga dengan leader yang paling keren di sini, Park Jung Soo." Kata Leeteuk. "Hyung, nanti Taeyeon bisa marah." Kata Eunhyuk. "Hei, jangan membocorkan bintang tamu kita, Hyukkie." Kata Leeteuk kesal. Tapi aku bisa melihat Leeteuk tersenyum kepada Taeyon. "Ah sudahlah. Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mengumumkan bintang tamu malam ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Baiklah para pendengar. Malam ini kita kedatangan 6 bintang tamu. Yang pertama, dia adalah leader dari SNSD. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taeyeon." Kata Leeteuk.

"Selamat malam Leeteuk-Oppa dan Eunhyuk-Oppa. Annyeong para pendengar."

"Lalu ada Stephanie Hwang, Kwon Yuri, dan Choi Sooyoung." Tambah Leeteuk. "Annyeong." Kata kami bertiga. "Dan 2 lagi adalah anggota Super Junior, Lee Donghae dan Choi Siwon." Kata Eunhyuk. "Selamat malam semuanya." Jawab Donghae dan Siwon. "Wah ada Choi bersaudara nih. Dan perlu anda ketahui pendengar, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan." Aku bisa merasakan mukaku panas menahan malu. Yuri-Eonni mengedip-ngedip gak jelas kepadaku. "Tapi malam ini kita tak akan membicarakan Choi bersaudara yang malam ini hadir, tapi kita akan membicarakan semua tentang bintang tamu malam ini. Dan topik malam ini adalah..." Kata Leeteuk. "Cinta."

Siaran malam ini sangat menyenangkan. Kami meng-couple-kan Tiffany-Eonni dengan Donghae-Oppa. Dan mereka berdua hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil melirik satu sama lain. Aish unyu banget deh pokoknya."Baiklah pendengar, kami break dulu. Sampai ketemu beberapa menit lagi." Kata Leeteuk lalu memutar lagu Genie.

"Mau ke mana Soo?" Tanya Tiffany saat melihatku berdiri. "Mau ke toilet. Eonni mau ke toilet juga?" Tanyaku. Tiffany menggeleng. Saat aku mau berbelok ke arah kiri, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutku dan menarikku ke lorong sempit. Aku begitu kaget melihat siapa yang membekap mulutku. Wajah Choi Siwon hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku! Aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang tak menentu. Dia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu melihat keluar. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Aku terkejut melihat kejadian di depanku. Taeyeon-Eonni sedang berciuma mesra dengan Teukie-Oppa! Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat menikmati ciuman panas itu. "Ta..." Tapi Siwon menarikku lagi. "Sudah ku bilang jangan bersuara!" Serunya. Lalu kami berdua melihat ke arah Taeyeon dan Leeteuk lagi. Taeyeon sempat melihat ke arah kami dan kami berdua langsung bersembunyi lagi. Karena terburu-buru, Siwon tersandung kakiku dan hampir menindih tubuhku yang bersandar ke tembok. Tapi tangannya dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya jadi jarak kami mungkin hanya 2 senti. Bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan! Beberapa saat kami hanya berpandangan sebelum Siwon tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menciumku. Mukaku makin panas dan aku langsung menghindar.

"Mi-mian Oppa." Kataku lalu langsung pergi.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sepertinya. Astaga, apa tadi? Siwon mau menciumku? "Soo, kau berkeringat." Kata Yuri. Aku hanya diam. "Soo, ada apa?" Tanya Yuri melihatku hanya diam. "Banyak yang harus ku ceritakan Eonni. Nanti saja ya di dorm." Pintaku. "Ah ya sudah. Kau mau minum?" Tawar Yuri sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya lalu meminumnya. 10 menit kemudian, siaran di lanjutkan. Aku sedikit kaku dan gugup harus duduk di sebelah Siwon lagi mengingat kami hampir berciuman tadi. Kami melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi.

"Sekarang giliran Sooyoung. Sooyoung-sshi, kau pernah punya pacar?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Aku belum pernah pacaran sampai sekarang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Yang benar? Wah padahal kan kau cantik masa tidak ada cowo yang menyukaimu?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Yah, begitu deh, Eunhyuk-Oppa." Jawabku. "Jangan-jangan, kau belum pernah berciuman juga?" Aku bisa merasakan Siwon bergerak di kursinya. "Hehe, aku juga belum pernah berciuman, Teukie-Oppa." Jawabku malu. "Tapi, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Deg...Deg...Deg... "Iya sih, sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Jawabku. "Waahh... Aku penasaran." Seru Eunhyuk. "Kalau Eunhyuk-Oppa apa menyukai seseorang juga?" Tanyaku iseng. "Hm... bagaimana ya aku sebenarnya hanya mencintai Donghae." Jawabnya sambil mencubit pipi Donghae. "Nado saranghae Hyukkie." Jawab Donghae. Kami semua tertawa. Tapi aku sempat melihat Eunhyuk melirik Yuri. "Nah Sooyoung, bagaimana tipe cowomu?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Aku suka cowo yang menerimaku apa adanya. Dan dia juga pengertian. Aku juga suka cowo yang tegas dan berani dalam hal apapun terutama mengambil keputusan." Jawabku mantap. Aku melirik Siwon dan cowo itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan diam. "Dan tentang cowo yang kau sukai itu, apa dia sesuai dengan tipemu itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Yah... mungkin lebih dari sesuai." Jawabku. "Wah, hebat sekali cowo itu. Ya Sooyoung, semoga dia adalah jodohmu." Kata Eunhyuk. "Gomawo Oppa." Jawabku. "Sekarang kita beralih ke Choi yang kedua. Hei Siwon kami semua tahu kau sudah pernah pacaran dan sudah pernah berciuman. Tapi bagaimana tipe gadismu?" Kata Eunhyuk. "Aku suka gadis yang lembut dan sopan. Apalagi kalau dia mempunya wajah yang imut. Tapi aku juga suka kalau gadis itu tipe pekerja keras dan mau berusaha. Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan bersemangat. Satu lagi, saat aku memandang matanya, hatiku akan bergetar." Jawab Siwon. "Wow, para gadis sepertinya kalian harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Siwon sebagai pacar kalian. Tapi adakah seorang gadis yang menyita perhatianmu sekarang?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Hangeng-hyung dan Kibum tidak masuk hitungan ya?" Tanya Siwon iseng. Kami semua tertawa lagi. "Hei sejak kapan Hankyung-hyung dan Kibum berubah menjadi gadis?" Tanya Donghae. "Ya siapa tahu mereka masuk hitungan." Jawab Siwon. "Ya, ada seorang gadis yang menyita perhatianku sekarang. Mungkin aku tergila-gila dengannya." Jawab Siwon. "Siwon, mungkin sekarang para gadis sedang berteriak 'itu aku itu aku.'" Kata Leeteuk. "Ya dan aku harap gadis yang aku sukai juga berkata seperti itu di dalam hatinya." Tambah Siwon. Apa aku salah liat... atau memang Siwon melirik ke arahku? "Wow kau memang mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hatinya." Kata Eunhyuk seperti juga melihat lirikan mata Siwon.

**~Siwon pov~**

Aku menghela nafas. Aku terus memandang dorm SNSD yang mulai menjauh. Choi Sooyoung, Kau membuatku gila. Wajahmu yang polos selalu membayangiku. Ah Saranghae, Choi Sooyoung. Tapi tetap saja, kata-kata itu hanya bisa aku gumamkan dalam hati. Tak berani aku mengatakannya langsung di depan Sooyoung. "Hei Siwon kita sudah sampai." Kata Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bergegas turun menyusul keempat anggota Super Junior yang sudah masuk ke dorm. Sebagian besar member yang lain sudah tidur. Tapi aku hanya duduk di sofa dan kembali masuk ke lamunanku sampai si magnae menggangguku. "Hyung, bagaimana tadi siarannya? Ku dengar kalian berdua duduk sebelahan." Tanya si Magnae, Kyuhyun. "Aku mau cerita." Aku langsung menceritakan kejadian yang tadi. Mulai dari aku menariknya sampai aku yang mau mencium gadis itu tapi dia menolaknya.

"Aku tak yakin dia juga mencintaiku." Kataku di akhir cerita. "Ayolah hyung. Biasanya hyung selalu yakin dengan perasaan hyung. Kok hyung malah tidak yakin kalau Sooyoung mencintaimu. Padahal aku yakin loh dia mencintai hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah sering bilang 'padahal aku yakin loh dia mencintai hyung'. Tapi selalu saja alasanmu tidak jelas." Kataku. "Yah hyung, sebenarnya aku yakin sih, tapi aku bingung apa yang membuatku yakin." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ah kau ini. Sudahlah kau tidur sana. Jangan main game mulu." Kataku bangkit. "Hyung maksud." Umpat Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau juga." Lalu aku masuk ke kamar Teukie-hyung. Ia sudah tidur duluan tanpa ganti baju. "Hyung, kau masih bangun?" Tanyaku. Leeteuk bergumam gak jelas. "Hyung, enak gak ciuman sama Taeyeon?" Tanyaku. Leeteuk langsung bangun. "Apa kau bilang? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Leeteuk emosi. "Yah sebenarnya tadi aku dan Sooyoung melihatnya." Jawabku. "Dengan Sooyoung? Wah jangan-jangan kau..." Kata Leeteuk. "Hyung, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sooyoung." Leeteuk memasang tampang tak yakin. "Ceritakan, Choi Siwon. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sooyoung saat aku dan Taeng berciuman?"

"Ah sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi."

" Choi Siwon? Aku ingin dengar." Paksa Leeteuk. Ya sudah akhirnya aku menceritakan lagi kejadian yang tadi. "Eh ngomong-ngomong hyung beneran jadian ya sama Taeyeon?" Tanyaku setelah selesai bercerita. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aish hyung udah punya yeojachingu." Godaku. "Lihat saja Siwon, palingan sebentar lagi kau juga jadian sama si Sooyoung." Kata Leeteuk. "Gak tau lah hyung. Aku bingung." Kataku lalu langsung tidur. "Hey Siwon aku belum selesai." Kata Leeteuk. "Hyung, aku ngantuk." Kataku. "Ah sudahlah." Leeteuk pun kembali ke alam mimpinya.

**~Yuri Pov~**

Ah makin lama aku makin gemes dengan si Sooyoung. Ia masih saja tak yakin dengan perasaan Siwon untuknya. Padahal kan aku yakin seyakin yakinnya 100% si Simba Super Junior itu juga mencintainya. Terlihat dari perhatiannya, sinar matanya yang berbeda saat memandang Sooyoung. Aku yakin mereka saling mencintai. Apa ya yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu dongsaengku yang satu ini? "Eonni belum tidur?" Tanya Yoona lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku menggeleng. "Aku gemes lama-lama dengan Sooyoung." Kataku langsung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sooyoung-Eonni? Pasti masalah Siwon-Oppa?" Tanya Yoona. Aku mengangguk. "Yoona juga lama-lama kasihan sama Sooyoung-Eonni. Padahal aku yakin Siwon-Oppa memang menyukai Sooyoung-Eonni. Secara, mereka sudah lama temenan, trus Siwon-Oppa juga suka mentraktir Sooyoung-Eonni. Kenapa Eonni masih saja tidak yakin ya?" Kata Yoona sambil bersandar di pundakku. "Hey, kepalamu berat. Kalau mau bersandar ke pundak Yesung-Oppa sana." Kataku lalu mengangkat kepala Yoona. "Ih Eonni, Yesung-Oppa udah tidur, mana bisa aku bersandar ke pundaknya. Eonni gak punya ide? Eonni kan ratu jahil di sini." Tanya Yoona sambil memasang muka innocent-nya. "Enak saja. Jahil begini aku juga lagi gak punya ide nih." Jawabku kesal. Lama kami diam. "Eh kalian pasti lagi ngomongin Sooyoung?" Tanya Jessica dan Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Kami berdua mengangguk. "Aku punya ide..." Jessica pun membisikkan idenya kepada kami berdua. "Ah iya bener juga tuh Eonni, tapi siapa yang akan dijadikan umpannya?" Tanya Yoona kepada Taeyeon, Jessica, dan aku. Aku dan Taeyeon berpandangan dan kami berdua mengangguk. Choi Sooyoung, maafkan kami. Tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update chapter ^.^**

**Apa sih rencana anggota Suju dan SNSD? Berhasilkah mereka menyatukan Choi Couple ini? Menurut readers gimana? Hm... mendingan langsung baca aja yaaa**

**UNSPOKEN FEELING **

**Main cast: (Still) Choi Siwon and Choi Sooyoung**

**Other Cast: (Still) Super Junior and SNSD members**

**Rate: (still) T**

**Chapter: Last chapter **

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**~Sooyoung Pov~ **

"Sooyoung, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Kata Hyoyeon sambil membangunkanku. Aku bergumam gak jelas lalu membuka mataku. "Sarapan dulu sana." Kata Hyoyeon. "Aku mandi dulu Eonni." Jawabku lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian, aku pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. "Hari ini kita bebas ya." Kata Taeyeon. "Hyoyeon, Seohyun, dan Sunny jangan lupa nanti malam kalian ke Sukira." Kata Taeyeon. "Sooyoung kau hari ini mau ke rumah orangtuamu ya?" Tanya Jessica. "Iya Eonni, wae?" Tanyaku. "Pulang jam berapa?" Tanyanya lagi. "Hm... palingan jam 5 sore dari sana." Jawabku.

Pukul setengah 10, aku pergi ke stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke rumah orangtuaku. Kereta berangkat pukul 11 dan aku sampai di rumah orangtuaku pukul setengah 1. Setelah berjalan kaki menuju sebuah perumahan, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah yang sejak kecil aku tinggali itu. Aku memencet bel di tembok depan. Lalu seorang wanita berumur 50 tahunan keluar. "Umma, ini Sooyoung." Kataku melihat Ummaku keluar dari rumah. "Oh Sooyoung-ah. Akhirnya kamu pulang juga nak." Kata Umma sambil membuka pintu pagar rumah. Aku langsung memeluk Umma. "Maaf Sooyoung baru bisa pulang sekarang." Kataku merasa bersalah. "Tak apa nak. Melihatmu sukses Umma sudah senang." Jawab Umma. Lalu kami masuk ke rumah. "Appa di mana?" Tanyaku. "Sedang tidur. Sebentar Umma bangunkan." Aku menyalakan TV. Rumah ini sepi sekali. Kakakku sedang kuliah di luar negeri.

"Sooyoung-ah. Apa kabar nak?" Tanya Appa setelah aku menunggu 5 menit. "Aku baik-baik saja. Appa sendiri? Sepertinya Appa makin sehat." Kataku sambil memeluk Appa. "Ya, berkat olahraga juga. Lagi tidak sibuk ya?" Tanya Appa. "Iya, SNSD lagi istirahat dulu 2 hari ini. Baru kita akan mulai rekaman lagu baru." Jawabku.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Sooyoung-ah?" Tanya Umma saat kami makan siang. "Sebenarnya kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk pacaran karena bisa memicu pertentangan dari fans. Tapi ada juga kok yang pacaran diam-diam. Aku sebenarnya sedang menyukai seseorang." Jawabku. "Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Appa. "Choi Siwon." Jawabku malu. "Choi Siwon, anak pemilik perusahaan terkaya di Korea ini?" Tanya Umma tak percaya. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi entahlah Umma, sepertinya cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kataku. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Umma. Aku menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang lalu dan tentu saja kejadian semalam. "Sooyoung-ah, kau sudah besar. Sudah saatnya kau punya pacar. Coba saja dekati Siwon. Siapa tahu dia memang menyukaimu. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau tidak mendekatinya?" Tanya Appa. Aku hanya diam. "Umma dan appa mendukungmu kalau kau memang menyukai Siwon." Tambah Umma. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Appa. Aku memang harus mendekati Siwon.

Pukul 5 sore aku pamit kepada orangtuaku. "Maaf Sooyoung Cuma bisa sebentar doang." Kataku. "Iya gak papa kok. Hati-hati ya Sooyoung-ah." Kata Umma. "Appa, Sooyoung balik ke dorm dulu ya. Kalo ada waktu luang, Sooyoung akan ke sini lagi." Janjiku. "Iya Sooyoung. Appa dan Umma akan selalu menunggumu. Jaga diri ya." Kata Appa. Aku mengangguk. "Appa, Umma, Sooyoung pergi dulu." Kataku lalu berjalan menjauh. Pukul setengah 7, barulah aku sampai di stasiun tempat aku naik kereta menuju rumah orangtuaku. "Sooyoung-ah." Panggil seseorang. "Kyuhyun-Oppa? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanyaku. "Em... tadi aku pergi nyari-nyari kaset game. Ku dengar dari Taeyeon kalau kau pergi ke rumah orangtuamu. Jadi di perjalan pulang aku berinisiatif menjemputmu sekalian pulang ke dorm." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Oh begitu." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Kau mau pulang sekarang kan? Ayo." Ajak Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Kyuhyun adalah member Suju terkaya ketiga setelah Siwon dan Sungmin, pantas saja mobilnya mewah. Coba saja yang di sebelahku bukan Kyuhyun tapi Siwon. "Kyuhyun-Oppa sudah menungguku lama ya?" Tanyaku di perjalan pulang. "Gak kok. Baru 5 menit." Jawabnya sambil melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya. Seohyun, maafkan aku ya, Oppamu aku pinjam hahaha.

15 menit kemudian, kami sampai di dorm SNSD. "Gomawo Kyuhyun-Oppa karena sudah menjemput dan mengantarku." Kataku. "Iya sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu ya Sooyoung-ah." Jawabnya lalu mencium puncak kepalaku dan memelukku. Aku terkejut. Seorang magnae ganteng mencium kepalaku dan memelukku? Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Aku langsung masuk ke dorm. "Halo Sooyoung. Bagaimana tadi? Sudah ketemu orangtuamu?" Tanya Yuri. "Sudah Eonni." Jawabku singkat lalu langsung masuk kamar. "Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya kamu merahasiakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yuri. "Tidak ada apa-apa Eonni." Jawabku. "Ayolah Choi Sooyoung." Paksa Yuri.

Malamnya, SNSD dan Super Junior makan malam bersama. Aku bertemu Kyuhyun di lift. "Halo Sooyoung-ah." Sapa Kyuhyun. "Halo Oppa." Jawabku. "Mau ke bawah juga kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk. Saat keluar dari lift, Kyuhyun langsung merangkulku. "Wah kalian mesra deh." Kata Sungmin. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ada apa sih dengan Kyuhyun? Lalu aku dan Kyuhyun mengambil makanan bersama. "Kyuhyun-Oppa, makan sayuran dong." Tegurku. "Aku tidak suka sayuran. Menjijikan." Jawabnya. "Ih sayuran itu sangat baik untuk kesehatan." Kataku sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil saja. "Coba sedikit saja ya." Pintaku. Kyuhyun menelan ludah lalu mengangguk. Aku mengambil sumpitnya lalu mengambil sawi hijau dari mangkuk sayurku. Awalnya aku ingin memindahkannya ke mangkuk Kyuhyun. Tapi tangannya memegang tanganku dan memasukan sawi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Beberapa saat kami berpandangan. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanyaku. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hah? Jessica dan Siwon jadian? Wah selamat ya Jessica." Aku langsung tersedak makananku. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Kyuhyun langsung memberiku segelas air dan langsung aku minum. "Kau tak apa-apa Sooyoung?" Tanya Hyoyeon. Aku mengangguk sambil terus terbatuk-batuk sementara yang lain kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Kenapa dia tega sekali?

Aku memandangi Jessica dan Siwon yang daritadi lengket terus. Jessica yang selalu berpegangan tangan dengan Siwon. Ya Tuhan, ternyata benar. Cintaku memang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Eonni, aku baru ingat. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku balik ke dorm duluan ya." Kataku kepada Taeyeon. "Hm... Ya sudah deh. Hati-hati ya Soo." Jawab Taeyeon. Aku langsung berlari menuju dorm. Aku langsung mengunci diri di kamar dan menangis. Aku kecewa, aku sakit hati. Aku terlambat untuk menyatakan cintaku. Dia sudah diambil oleh Jessica-Eonni. Dadaku sakit mengingat saat mereka bersama. Saat semuanya sudah kembali ke dorm, aku turun ke taman belakang dorm. Biasanya kalau aku ingin sendiri, aku akan pergi ke taman lalu duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir lagi. Lalu seseorang menghapus air mataku. "Jangan sedih." Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Siwon, tapi yah ternyata dia menyukai Jessica." Kata Kyuhyun. Aku kembali terisak. "Sudah tak usah sedih lagi." Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengusap rambutku. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Ah si magnae ini sudah seperti kembarannya Siwon. "Jangan menangis lagi ya." Kata Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk. "Ya sudah, balik ke dorm ya." Katanya lagi. "Iya Kyuhyun-Oppa. Gomawo sudah menemaniku tadi." Jawabku. "Ne. Saranghae Sooyoung-ah." Katanya lalu mencium keningku. Apa? Saranghae? Kyuhyun, kau tak mungkin kan menyukaiku?

**~Siwon Pov~**

Kyuhyun membuatku panas saja. Sudah mengantar Sooyoung pulang, mencium kepala gadis itu lalu memeluknya, sekarang malah minta disuapin sama Sooyoung. Lalu mereka sibuk bercanda. Ku sadari mereka sih memang cocok. Tapi kan si Magnae tau kalau aku mencintai gadis di hadapannya itu. Maunya apa sih si magnae itu? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik bernama Jessica Jung mendekatiku dan menyatakan cintanya? Ah mereka semua aneh. "Siwon-Oppa, ayo di makan makanannya. Nanti keburu dingin." Memang suara Jessica membuatku degdegan. Suaranya terdengar lembut di telingaku. Aku membalas senyumannya yang manis dan mulai memakan makanan di depanku.

"Jessica dan Siwon jadian? Wah selamat ya." Kata Tiffany.

Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk...

Seisi ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sooyoung yang sedang terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya tersedak. Apa dia tersedak karena mendengar berita jadianku dengan Jessica? Lalu aku melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung memberikan segelas air kepada Sooyoung. Melihatnya aku cemburut. Tak peduli kalau aku sudah punya Jessica Jung. Kami semua kembali ke acara makan malam. Sekali lagi saat aku melihat ke arah Sooyoung, gadis itu sudah tak ada. Ke mana dia?

"Siwon-Oppa, kau mau di sini dulu atau mau langsung balik ke dorm?" Tanya Jessica setelah makan malam selesai. "Sudah malam, kamu balik ke dorm saja ya. Tidurlah, biar tidak kecapean." Jawabku. Jessica mengangguk lalu dia mencium pipiku. "Saranghae Oppa." Kata Jessica lalu menjauh. Ah sudahlah aku balik saja ke dorm. Penat. Saat aku masuk ke kamar, tirai kamar belum ditutup. Aku mendekati jendela untuk melihat pemandangan Seoul malam hari. Aku terperangah saat melihat ke bawah. Ke arah sebuah taman yang memisahkan dorm Suju dan SNSD. Itu kan Sooyoung? Dan kenapa ada Kyuhyun? Aku memperhatikan mereka beberapa saat. Lalu Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepala Sooyoung di pundaknya.

Hey dia punyaku! Bukan tapi dia akan jadi punyaku!

Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu Kyuhyun mencium kening Sooyoung. "Sialan!" Aku menggebrak meja di depanku lalu memukul jendela. "Hey Siwon ada apa sih?" Tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa hyung." Jawabku lalu langsung menutup gorden. Rasa cemburu dan amarah menguasi diriku.

**~Jessica Pov ~**

Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan. Semua ini ideku dan jika terjadi apa-apa akulah yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku harap rencana ini akan berhasil. Sooyoung sudah mulai merasa cemburu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari raut mukanya yang tiba-tiba berubah saat Tiffany mengumumkan kalau aku jadian dengan Siwon. Tentu saja ini hanya main-main. Dan aku juga sudah tahu Siwon mulai cemburu. Aku sengaja membuatnya melihat saat Sooyoung keluar dari mobil dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu aku sengaja meminta Teuki-hyung untuk membuka tirai jendela kamar Siwon sehingga Siwon bisa melihat saat Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sooyoung di pundaknya dan mencium keningnya. Timing-nya pun sesuai. Bagus, sampai saat ini masih berjalan lancar. "Jessica, semua tanggung jawabmu ya." Taeyeon berkali-kali memperingatkanku. "Iya, tenang saja." Jawabku. Semua anggota SNSD dan Super Junior kecuali yah Sooyoung dan Siwon mengetahui rencana ini. Bahkan ide memasangkan Kyuhyun dengan Sooyoung datang dari Seohyun yang aku tahu memang menyukai cowo yang sama-sama magnae seperti dirinya. Aku harap suasana makin memanas dan salah satu dari mereka akhirnya tak tahan lalu menyatakan cinta. Saking senangnya, Aku tidak memperhatikan kalau ada genangan air di depanku. Memang saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lift dari ruang makan tadi. Aku pun terpeleset tapi untungnya sebuah lengan menahanku agar tidak jatuh. "Hati-hati Sicca." Langsung saja jantungku berdetak tidak karuan mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Kim Heechul lalu membantuku berdiri. "Go-gomawo Oppa." Kataku terbata-bata.

Mimpi apa aku semalam hari ini ditolong oleh pangeranku?

"Ya, lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan." Jawabnya. "Iya Oppa. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Heechul mengangguk. "Aku, aku balik ke dorm ya." Kataku sambil membungkuk. "Iya. Eh Sicca tunggu, kau pura-pura pacaran sama Siwon sampai kapan?" Tanyanya. "Tidak tahu Oppa. Sampai mereka berdua sadar kalau mereka saling mencintai." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Oh gitu. Kalau kau sudah putus sama Siwon, bilang aku ya." Katanya.

Deg, ada apa ini? Mungkinkah Heechul...

"Ne Oppa." Jawabku. " Ya sudah balik sana ke dorm. Sudah malam. Selamat malam Sicca." Kata Heechul. "Selamat malam juga Heechul-Oppa." Ah, aku mencintaimu Heechul-Oppa.

**0000000000**

**~Sooyoung Pov~**

Sudah 2 minggu ini aku merasakan cemburu dan sakit hati melihat kemesraan Siwon dengan Jessica-Eonni. Walaupun sudah ada Kyuhyun yang menurutku menggantikan Siwon, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakan Siwon. Latihan hari ini pun aku tidak terlalu konsen. Saking tidak konsentrasinya, aku melakukan kesalahan saat melakukan jump dance. Kakiku pun terkilir. Anggota SNSD yang lain mengerumuniku saat mendengar teriakanku. "Cepat bawa Sooyoung ke dorm." Kata Taeyeon panik. "Sudah biar aku gendong dia ke dorm." Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkatku dan menggendongku ke dorm. Aku Cuma bisa pasrah doang. Kami sempat lewat di depan Siwon. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi di wajahnya...

Cemburu?

"Sooyoung-ah, istirahat saja ya di sini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menurunkanku di tempat tidur. "Gomawo Kyuhyun-Oppa, maaf merepotkan." Kataku. "Iya sama-sama." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia memeriksa ponselnya. "Biar aku temani sampai Seohyun datang." Katanya lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Ya Oppa." Aku meringis saat menggerakkan kakiku. "Masih sakit ya? Lain kali kau harus hati-hati." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menekan kakiku. "Aduh sakit Oppa." Kataku saat Kyuhyun menekan bagian kakiku yang sakit. "Mian." Lalu dia menyingkapkan rambutku yang berantakan. Aku hanya bisa membeku. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku lalu mendekat. Mukaku kembali panas seperti saat Siwon mau menciumku.

Bibir Kyuhyun pun menyentuh bibirku. Ini lah rasanya berciuman. Bibirnya Kyuhyun terus mencium bibirku. Pelan-pelan akhirnya aku membalas ciuman magnae ganteng ini. Rasanya lama sekali sampai... "Kyuhyun!" Kami berdua terkejut mendengar suara Siwon yang terdengar marah. "Kyuhyun-Oppa boleh balik ke tempat latihan. Biar Seohyun yang jaga Sooyoung-Eonni." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepadaku. "Aku balik dulu ya." Katanya kepadaku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dan keluar. "Cepat sembuh." Kata Siwon singkat lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah duluan keluar. Seohyun menutup pintu lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Maafkan aku Seo." Kataku merasa bersalah. "Tak apa Eonni. Aku tidak marah kok. Aku kan bukan yeojachingu-nya Kyuhyun-Oppa, jadi aku tidak berhak marah." Jawab Seohyun. Aku langsung memeluknya. "Tenang Seo, aku tidak akan mencintai namja-mu. Karena di hatiku hanya ada Siwon." Bisikku.

**~Siwon Pov~**

"Hyung, ayo latihan." Kata Ryeowook kepadaku yang masih terdiam di depan TV. Aku langsung bangkit dan mengikutinya keluar dorm. Saat sampai di tempat latihan, sudah ada SNSD yang sedang latihan juga. Aku mencari-cari sosok gadisku itu. Bukan! Bukan Jessica Jung, tapi gadisku adalah dan hanya Choi Sooyoung. Akhirnya aku melihatnya sedang duduk di sisi kanan ruangan. Ingin aku mendekatinya, tapi Leeteuk sudah menyuruh kami untuk mulai latihan. Sementara kami yang memakai ruangan untuk latihan, anggota SNSD berlatih sedikit di bagian belakang ruangan sampai tiba-tiba...

"AAAAA..!"

Kami semua langsung menghentikan latihan kami. Saat aku melihat ke asal suara, Sooyoung sudah duduk di lantai sambil memegang kakinya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah Sooyoung lalu menggendongnya. Tidak! Gadisku hanya boleh digendong oleh aku! Tapi rasanya aku mati rasa melihat Sooyoung yang kesakitan dalam gendongan Kyuhyun lewat di depanku. Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang sakit hati dan cemburu yang mendalam. Aku hanya bisa memandang gadisku yang kesakitan menjauh. Aku merasa bodoh dan pengecut! Kenapa aku kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa? Padahal aku mencintai Sooyoung. Aku Cuma bisa terdiam. Ya aku hanya bisa diam. Bodohnya kamu Choi Siwon! Lalu aku melihat Seohyun membawa tas yang terlihat cukup berat. "Seo mau ke mana?" Tanyaku. "Aku mau mengantarkan tasnya Sooyoung-Eonni. Tapi tas ini berat sekali." Jawab Seohyun. "Sini aku bantu." Lalu kami berdua ke dorm bersama. Ya, aku bisa singkirkan Kyuhyun dan mengobrol berdua dengan Sooyoung. Tapi harapan itu hancur saat aku membuka pintu kamar Sooyoung. Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung sedang berciuman! Dari posisi mereka aku bisa menebak kalau Kyuhyun yang mencium Sooyoung. Kenapa gadis itu mau dicium oleh Kyuhyun sedangkan denganku tidak mau? Kenapa gadis itu sepertinya menyukai ciuman magnae itu? Aku merasa dadaku sakit dan sesak dan aku mulai lemas. Kyuhyun kurang ajar! "Kyuhyun!" Pasangan itu langsung berhenti berciuman dan Kyuhyun melihat ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan Seohyun terkejut di sebelahku. "Kyuhyun-Oppa boleh balik ke tempat latihan. Biar Seohyun yang menjaga Sooyoung-Eonni." Kata Seohyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kepada Sooyoung. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Sooyoung lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Cepat sembuh." Kataku singkat lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah duluan keluar dorm SNSD. Kami tidak saling bicara. Beberapa kali dia menyentuh bibirnya. Makin membuatku cemburu saja.

"Jangan sentuh Sooyoung apa lagi menciumnya." Kataku tertekan.

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Hyung kan bukan pacarnya Sooyoung, buat apa hyung marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku terdiam. Benar juga kata si magnae. Aku kan bukan pacarnya Sooyoung, jadi buat apa aku cemburu. "Tapi kan kau tahu aku mencintainya." Jawabku. "Salah hyung sendiri. Kenapa hyung tidak langsung menyatakan cinta hyung kepada Sooyoung? Kenapa hyung sampai sekarang masih diam? Apa yang membuat Hyung meragukan rasa cinta Sooyoung kepada hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang dia pintar juga. aku hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Hyung, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sooyoung. Aku jujur, aku kasihan dengannya yang menunggu harapan kosong dari hyung." Kata Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu? Menunggu harapan kosong?" Tanyaku tak mengerti. "Apa hyung tak mengerti? Apa hyung tak sadar kalau Sooyoung mencintaimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun keras. "Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu denganku!" Bentakku. Kyuhyun diam. "Jadi, Sooyoung juga mencintaiku?" Tanyaku lagi. "Pikir saja sendiri hyung. Tanya saja sendiri ke orangnya." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

**0000000000000**

**~Sooyoung Pov~**

"Eonni... Eonni ayo bangun." Seohyun menepuk pipiku. "Sakit Seororo!" Jawabku. "Mian. Sudah pukul 7 sekarang. Ayo makan malam." Kata Seohyun. Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Langit sudah mulai gelap. "Seo, sepertinya aku akan mengatakan cintaku kepada Siwon-Oppa." Kataku kepada Seohyun yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. Aku gak peduli kalau Jessica-Eonni akan marah. Lebih baik aku katakan semuanya daripada memendam lebih lama. Dia tersenyum. "Aku selalu mendukung Eonni." Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum lalu bangkit dan memeluknya. Kakiku yang terkilir 3 hari lalu sudah tidak sakit lagi. "Kapan Eonni mau menemui Siwon-Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun. "Sepertinya besok. Sekarang sudah malam." Jawabku. "Sekarang saja setelah makan malam. Aku akan menemani Eonni deh." Bujuk Seohyun. Bagaimana ya? "Hm... Ya sudah deh. Tapi jangan paksa aku ya. Kalau tiba-tiba aku gugup, kita balik ke dorm lagi ok?" Pintaku. "Yah itu sih gak janji." Jawab Seohyun. Aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Seohyun setelah makan malam.

"Ya, ayo Seo." Setelah meminta izin dari Taeyeon-Eonni, kami pun berjalan bersama ke dorm Super Junior. Tapi saat melewati halaman dorm Suju, kami berdua terdiam. Sosok Siwon yang tinggi sedang berciuman dengan Jessica. Seohyun langsung memegang tanganku erat. Aku tidak berhasil menangkap kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Lalu Siwon memeluk Jessica dan pergi. "Eonni, bagaimana? Jadi gak?" Tanya Seohyun. Aku menggeleng cepat. Sudah ditebak, aku cemburu dan sakit hati. Kuurungkan niatku untuk mengatakan cintaku kepada Siwon. Lagian, namja itu juga sudah pergi. Air mata kembali menetes dari mataku tapi dengan cepat langsung aku hapus. "Kita kembali ke dorm Seo." Kataku. "Tapi Eonni..." Aku memandangnya. "Tidak Seo. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Aku berusaha menahan tangisku. Berhasil, tapi itu membuat dadaku makin sesak. Aku dan Seohyun pun duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

Pukul 9, semua anggota SNSD berkumpul di sofa. Mereka mau menonton Strong Heart karena Hari ini bintang tamunya Super Junior. Strong Heart pun dimulai. Kang Hodong dan Lee Seung Gi sudah membuka acara tersebut. Lalu mereka memanggil bintang tamu malam ini. Ke 11 anggota Super Junior pun keluar. Aku bisa melihat Siwon jalan di antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari Siwon. Dia memakai kaos putih dan jaket kulit hitam. Keren sekali.

"Eunhyuk-Oppa ganteng sekali!" Seru Yuri.

"Ih, lebih gantengan Teukie-Oppa!" Balas Taeyeon.

"Yesung-Oppa lebih ganteng!" Kini Yoona tak mau kalah.

"Kalau menurut Sooyoung, siapa yang paling ganteng?" Tanya Sunny. Aku tersenyum. "Semuanya ganteng kok. Tapi tetap saja Siwon-Oppa yang paling ganteng." Jawabku. "Huuuu..." Aku Cuma bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu kami semua diam sambil memandangi TV dengan serius.

"Taeyeon-Eonni, berhenti menatap TV seperti itu. Eonni terlihat menakutkan." Kata Hyoyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Teukie-Oppa dengan jelas!" Jawab Taeyeon.

"Tapi kan Eonni masih bisa melihat Teuki-Oppa setelah dia pulang. Tidak usah melotot seperti itu." Tambah Seohyun.

"Hei bisa diam tidak sih? Seung Gi-Oppa bilang kalau Siwon mau mengatakan sesuatu!" Kata Yuri. Aku yang sedang minum langsung berlari ke sofa. Tiffany menaikkan volume TV.

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada seorang gadis yang sampai saat ini selalu membayangiku." Kata Siwon. Aku mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. "Aku sudah lama mengenal gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Wajahnya, kebaikannya, kepolosannya, membuatku jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Awalnya aku sedikit meragukan perasaanku kepadanya karena aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia menyukaiku. Tapi, Kyuhyun membuatku yakin kalau kami memang saling mencintai. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sekarang, barulah aku berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Gadisku, semoga kau melihat ini. Aku mencintaimu, CHOI SOOYOUNG, anggota SNSD yang sangat aku cintai."

Apa aku salah dengar? Tidak aku tidak salah dengar. Siwon menyebut namaku, Choi Sooyoung, anggota SNSD yang sangat dia cintai.

"Sooyoung, Selamat yaaa..." Semua anggota SNSD langsung memelukku. Aku menangis terharu. "Yaa jangan nangis dong. Siwon-Oppa sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu. Sekarang giliran kau yang menjawabnya." Kata Yuri. "Aku...aku terharu Eonni." Jawabku. "Sooyoung... maafkan aku ya. sebenarnya ini semua rencana kami. Aku yang memberi idenya." Kata Jessica lalu memelukku. "Maksud Eonni?" Tanyaku tak mengerti. Lalu Jessica menceritakan tentang semua hal yang aku dan Siwon tidak ketahui. Ternyata mereka merencanakan membuat aku dan Siwon cemburu satu sama lain dengan cara Jessica pura-pura jadian sama Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mendekati aku. semuanya hanya permainan belaka untuk membuat kami cemburu. "Ah Eonni jahat!" Kataku sambil memukul Jessica dengan bantal. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya. kami semua minta maaf." Kata Taeyeon. Aku mengangguk dan kami semua berpelukan lagi.

"Mereka semua akan tiba di dorm pukul 1. Kau mau ke sana?" Tanya Tiffany. "Kok Eonni tau?" tanyaku. "Ya Sooyoung, dia kan lagi sms-an sama Donghae-Oppa." Jawab Sunny. "Oh ciee... Eonni jadian sama Donghae-Oppa?" Godaku. "Ah enggak kok."Jawab Tiffany malu. "Kalau enggak, Eonni harus mengantarku ke dorm Super Junior. Aku akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Siwon-Oppa dan Eonni menyatakan cinta ke Donghae-Oppa. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku. "Iya Tiffany-Eonni, ide Sooyoung-Eonni bagus juga tuh." Kata Yoona. "Hm... Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung." Kata Tiffany. "Ayolah Tiff. Pleaseee..." Kata Taeyeon. "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu Soo." Kata Tiffany akhirnya. Pukul 1 kurang 10 menit, aku dan Tiffany-Eonni pergi ke dorm Super Junior. Kami menunggu di kursi depan. "Aku deg degan Soo." Kata Tiffany. "Apa perlu aku buat Eonni cemburu?" Tanyaku. "Aniyo, Donghae punyaku!" Seru Tiffany. Lalu mobil yang membawa ke-11 anggota Super Junior datang. Satu per satu anggota Suju keluar. "Hai Sooyoung, Tiffany. Pasti menunggu Siwon?" Tebak Leeteuk. "Ne.. Oppa. Dan Donghae-Oppa" Jawabku. Leeteuk tersenyum. Satu per satu anggota Suju masuk ke dorm setelah menyapaku dan Tiffany. Siwon pun datang dan dia langsung tersenyum melihatku. "Hai." Sapanya. "Hai juga Oppa." Jawabku. Jujur, aku malu sekali. Lalu Donghae datang. Tapi kok Tiffany hanya diam? "Donghae-Oppa. Tiffany-Eonni mau ngomong." Kataku sebelum Donghae masuk dorm. Tiffany langsung menjitakku. Aku meringis. "Oh ya? Jangan di sini. Sudah di ambil dengan dua orang yang lagi kasmaran ini." Jawab Donghae lalu mengajak Tiffany ke halaman dorm.

"Ada apa Soo?" Tanya Siwon setelah Donghae dan Tiffany hilang dari pandangan. Tapi senyuman tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. "Oppa... Nado saranghae." Jawabku pelan. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar, gadis manis." Godanya. Aku memerah digoda seperti itu olehnya. "Oppa... Nado saranghae, aku juga mencintaimu." Ulangku lebih keras. Siwon tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bibirnya terasa hangat saat menyentuh bibirku. Dia melumat bibir bawahku pelan. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami setelah merasa kekurangan oksigen. Siwon membelai wajahku lembut. Ia mencium bibirku sekilas lalu mengecup keningku. "Oppa tidurlah. Oppa pasti capek." Kataku. Dia mengangguk lalu memelukku. "Kau milikku sekarang."

**~Siwon Pov~**

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyatakan cintaku kepada Sooyoung. Aku harap dia menontonku. Selama di perjalanan pulang, aku tak bisa berhenti melamun tentangnya. Aku ingin hari esok cepat datang sehingga aku bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengannya. Tapi dugaanku salah. Gadisku yang paling cantik itu sudah menunggu di depan dorm bersama Tiffany. "Ayo Siwon, hampiri dia." Kata Sungmin. Aku mengangguk kepada raja aegyo itu. Anggota yang lain menepuk punggungku untuk memberi semangat. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu membantuku itu. Dengan pelan aku mendekatinya. Aku memang sedikit malu dan aku bisa melihat dia pun juga sama malunya denganku. "Hai." Sapaku. "Hai juga Oppa." Jawabnya. Lalu Donghae lewat dan dia langsung berkata "Donghae-Oppa, Tiffany-Eonni mau ngomong sesuatu." Donghae langsung berhenti di depan pintu. "Oh ya? Jangan di sini. Sudah di ambil oleh dua orang yang lagi kasmaran ini." Lalu Donghae pun mengajak Tiffany ke halaman dorm.

"Ada apa Soo?" Tanyaku setelah Donghae dan Tiffany hilang dari pandangan. "Oppa... Nado Saranghae." Katanya pelan. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar, gadis manis." Godaku dan itu membuatnya memerah. Lucu sekali dia. "Oppa... Nado Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya lebih keras. Aku tahu itu sayang, batinku. Aku pun mendekat untuk merasakan bibirnya. Aku hanya melumat bibirnya pelan. Tangannya kini sudah melingkar di leherku dan aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya. Wajahnya memerah saat kami selesai berciuman. Aku membelai wajah Sooyoung yang sudah resmi jadi yeojachingu-ku. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu keningnya. "Oppa tidurlah, pasti Oppa capek." Katanya lembut sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk lalu memeluknya. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang wangi. "Tak ada yang boleh menciummu lagi karena kau milikku." Bisikku. Aku tak rela melepaskan gadis secantik Choi Sooyoung

. "Selamat, akhirnya kalian mengikuti jejak Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung." Kata Shindong setelah aku dan Donghae masuk ke dalam dorm. "Hey hey, maksudnya apa nih?" Tanya Yesung tapi dia tersenyum. "Ingat ya, walaupun kalian sudah punya pacar, ingat pekerjaan. Ok?" Kata Leeteuk. Aku dan Donghae pun mengangguk. "Jadi habis aku dan Siwon, siapa yang akan menyusul?" Tanya Donghae. "Ah palingan Eunhyuk atau enggak Kyuhyun. Yuri dan Seohyun sudah menunggu kalian." Goda Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Hey magnae, terima kasih ya atas bantuanmu selama ini. Maaf aku pernah membentakmu dulu." Kataku kepada magnae yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. "Tak masalah hyung. Selamat ya hyung sudah jadian sama Sooyoung. Kalau bisa, hyung bantu aku buat mendapatkan Seohyun." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Tak masalah Gamekyu." Jawabku.

**~Jessica Pov~**

Sooyoung dan Tiffany pun pulang dari dorm Super Junior. Mereka berhasil untuk mendapatkan namja yang mereka cintai. Sooyoung resmi jadian dengan Siwon dan Tiffany resmi jadian dengan Donghae. Aku tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Berkali-kali Sooyoung mengucapkan terima kasih. "Aku juga minta maaf ya Soo kalau ideku membuatmu cemburu berat." Jawabku. Sooyoung tersenyum lalu memelukku. Anak ini memang baik sekali. Cocoklah dengan Siwon. Ya, sekarang pun aku juga bukan pacar bohongannya Choi Siwon lagi. It's ok karena hanya ada satu cowo yang memenuhi pikiranku sekarang.

Ah iya aku baru ingat...

Aku langsung mengambil ponselku lalu mengetik namanya di kontakku. Nomornya langsung keluar dan aku langsung memencet tombol call.

"Annyeong, Sicca" Aku suka saat dia memanggilku Sicca.

"Mian Oppa mengganggu malam-malam. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah putus dengan Siwon-Oppa." Kataku sedikit malu. Konyol juga malam-malam begini hanya ingin bilang seperti itu.

"Oh baiklah, kau sekarang lagi di kamarmu tidak?" Jantungku berdetak makin cepat.

"Ne...Oppa."

"Tolong buka jendelamu." Pintanya.

Aku langsung menyibakan gorden lalu membuka jendela kamarku dan Taeyeon.

"Sudah Oppa."

"Lihat ke bawah, Sicca-ku sayang."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyuman saat melihat Heechul di bawah sana. "JESSICA JUNG, AKU MENCINTAIMU, SARANGHAEEE!" Teriak Heechul dari bawah.

Saking kerasnya, semua anggota SNSD yang lain langsung masuk ke kamarku. "Ada apa? Siapa yang teriak?" Tanya Taeyeon dan anggota SNSD yang lain. Mereka semua langsung menunduk ke bawah. "Aish Jessica-Eonni nge-fly." Sontak mukaku langsung memerah digoda seperti itu oleh mereka. Di seberang, anggota Super Junior juga sudah berkumpul di salah satu kamar. "Hyung! Kau akan dikira orang gila!" Teriak Yesung. "Yesung-Oppa!" Teriak Yoona. Yesung melambai kepada yeojachingu-nya.

"JESSICA JUNG! JADILAH PACARKU!" teriak Heechul lagi.

"Ayo Jessica jawab. Ayo." Kata Yuri tak sabar. Beberapa saat aku hanya diam.

" HEECHUL-OPPA, AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU. SARANGHAE, AKU MAU JADI PACARMU!" Teriakku akhirnya.

Semua anggota SNSD pun bertepuk tangan. Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali ke dorm Super Junior. "Wah, Jessica jadian sama Heechul-Oppa!" Seru mereka semua. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Asiikk... ada 3 orang yang tanggal jadiannya sama." Kata Sunny. "Sooyoung, Tiffany, dan Jessica. selamat ya..." Kata Taeyeon. Lalu kami bersembilan pun berpelukan. Indahnya hari ini.

**000000000000**

Yeaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga FF ini... *geplak kepala Yesung-Oppa (?)*

Untuk readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, please ya review-nya ^.^

Author seneng deh kalo ada yang review... *masang tampang aegyo-nya Sungmin-Oppa*

Oh iya ff ini author publish untuk sparkin05-Eonni *errr ini maksa* yang udah ribut nyuruh-nyuruh saeng-nya *nunjuk diri author sendiri* untuk mempublish ff ini.

Intinya author minta review sebanyak-banyaknya sampai melebihi berat badan Shindong-Oppa *ini melenceng*

Ok sekian terima kasih

Ttd author Sparkin08


End file.
